A Tainted Reality
by JakkiiSukaru
Summary: "My life has never been exactly normal so it's fair to say that I'm not normal and that's okay. I rather be different then some 'sheep' anyways." At least that was how Aurora felt until her life took a twist in a dark direction creating the illusion of a life she once felt to be so different now the most normal thing in the world to her. Will she regret her decision? (DavidxOC)


**Warning:** This story is rated M for violence, language, adult situations, and maybe semi-explicit sex in later chapters. You have been warned!  
 **Disclaimers:** Profit is not being made off this story. The Lost Boys are credited to the writers Janice Fischer and James Jeremias! Of course, owned by Warner Bros. _Not that I don't wish I could own it_. . .

English is not my first language but I will try my best! If you see any mistakes please feel free to PM me! This story does not have a beta tester/reader at the moment so I'm sorry for any mistakes that will most likely occur. This is also the first time I've written a fanfic for this fandom so reviews and positive criticism are always encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

 **|CHAPTER ONE|** **  
**

 _"Dying or getting killed isn't something unnatural. Living aimlessly without a purpose is.."_

* * *

My life has never been exactly normal so It's fair to say that I'm not normal. I'm not necessarily complaining or ashamed of it, I mean, I rather be different than just some _other_ 'sheep' you know? I know some strive to blend in; to look like the other 'attractive' person, to work a _normal_ job, to have a _normal_ family, and a _normal_ life- but not me. Of course, I might have wanted that when I was just a kid but now I see the positive side of being the odd one out and I've accepted it. I honestly have no desire to look like another Miss Barbie Doll or have an agonizingly slow and boring retail or behind the desk job. I don't want a husband or kids either let alone a hefty handful of friends. So yeah, I am happy with who I am and what I have become: The weirdo, the freak, the goth or the punk. Though I will admit that I don't look as crazy as some of the others that share my title. What with their multi-color Mohawks, multiple piercings, and ink covering every inch of their skin but that doesn't mean that I don't look strange; I'm sure I look like a walking cult on my good days. Also, just because this is the 80's and there are a lot of strange people all around does not mean we are all friends. We don't gather around, hold hands, and befriend a fellow freak. I mean, It happens if you count the bonfires that draw people in like a moth to a flame, but it's not the norm. With that said I don't have that many friends and I am perfectly fine with that, to be honest. As they say, "too many is a crowd".

Though I appear unapproachable by the majority and may seem cold or angry all the time with my resting bitch face- as some have _so politely_ informed me, I am actually a nice person. I just prefer to not waste my time with people who are most likely fake and abusing. I mean, what good would I get out of befriending them? Nothing good. Exactly. But yeah, I think I'm nice. I've done my fair share of helping others throughout the years despite what they all think of me. For example, I've helped lost kids find their parents even though in the end the majority of those parents glare at me with judging eyes all the while pulling their kid close. As if I didn't just unite them with their child but endangered them instead. Honestly, why can't they just be lucky that their child even made it back into their arms? What with this being the Murder Capital of the World and all.

That fact alone is why I am in Santa Carla in the first place by the way. My family thought it would be an amazing idea to move here so we did. We moved just when I turned sixteen, right in time for my high school experience, so they could start up a new life and continue the family business. Which, hey, good part on them because it actually skyrocketed. Our business being of the paranormal kind: My mother is a medium while my father is an investigator and spiritualist. He also takes our experiences and writes books about them too- to spread awareness or something like that though most treat them like the typical ghost stories. I've been raised to take over the family trade eventually when I'm ready, but I don't really speak to the dead or see the future. I can't even see spirits in general- the bad or good. About the only things I have experienced are just _feelings_ but nothing I couldn't explain logically, and It's not that I don't believe in the afterlife, spirits, demons, so forth - having parents like mine makes it difficult to deny the possibilities, but it's the lack of proof. Without proof or a real experience, I'm just sort of sitting here playing out the motions.

I know that to the outside world my family and I are, well best described, as con-artist or even devil worshipers. It's normal for the average person to feel that way though because what can't be explained scares them. Of course what can't even be 'seen' is even _more_ frightening. So they conceive it all as hogwash to make themselves safe. ' _What is not real can't harm you, right?_ ' that kind of mantra. At least that is what I've come to understand through the years of assisting my parents and learning the family trade. Though some clients are grateful, happy to have contacted they're dead loved one or having their house supposedly cleansed. Others wish for us to drop dead and stop scamming the grieving and scared. In the end, my parents feel that they are doing something good. Either that be by clearing out the bad spirits or giving final peace to the ones who had their loved ones taken away so suddenly, so they are not stopping. Me? I don't know honestly. I'm torn between it all, the what-ifs and hearsay, and in the end, I'm still standing here helping out despite what the outsiders think.

Isn't it strange to consider the normal human being an 'outsider'? To them it is vise-verse; _I'm the freak not them_. Really, It's just how one perceives reality in the end..

* * *

"Aurora, love, can you come here for a second?" A tender, loving, motherly voice called out from the room over. An evident sign of a command or chore soon to be given. Sighing under her breath Aurora rose from the dining table leaving her notebook and coffee where they sat as she stepped over to the archway, leaning around it. The archway being the passage point of the kitchen into the actual dining room. However, the dining room was not used as such but instead for business. There her mother and a returning client, a lady that appeared to be in her mid-forties named Patricia, sat around a round wooden table covered with a black cloth. In the center of the table sat three candles currently unlit meaning nothing had started yet. Next to her mother's right hand sat a deck of cards, Tarot cards, and on the other side a small wooden box. No doubt it was the box full of random assortments like sage, rune stones, so forth. She hardly used it so it sat there more for decoration than anything. Across the table displayed a photo of a teenage girl in front of Patricia; her daughter. The photo now wrinkled from constantly being touched, folded, so forth. It was apparent that Aurora's mother was setting up a reading and a seance yet again for the returning client. Ever since Patricia lost her daughter a month ago she continues to visit in hopes that her daughter will eventually return to her, alive, practically every week. Aurora took pity for the lady honestly. It had been a month now after all so the unlikely chance of her daughter showing up alive stood very slim.

"Yes, dear mother of mine?" came her equally tender response as she leaned on the archway fully now. The pencil she was using just a minute ago to write with now tapping on her bicep as she crossed her arms. All this sweet talk was an act for the clients, not that they didn't treat each other with family love when outside of work, they just up the voltage around customers. Creating this misconception that they are a perfectly _normal_ family despite the family business being 'not normal'.

"Can you fetch Mrs. Douthit a cup of sweet tea, please?" There was that demand Aurora knew was coming. Once her mother was planted in her seat it was like she was glued to it. Agreeing, knowing it was futile not to, Aurora turned around to only be stopped again,"Oh can you also grab a lighter from the kitchen too? I forgot earlier, thank you, love." After signaling another yes with a nod Aurora finally stepped away completely.

Walking up to the sink she grabbed a freshly washed mug in one hand, opening the fridge and retrieving the pitcher with the other, then swiftly poured what was remaining of the tea into the cup while pushing the door closed with her hip. Fulfilling the task with fluid practice from repetition. Just as she sat the pitcher down on the counter a sound of a door opening and closing came from the entryway. A signal that Aurora's father was home. Opening the drew below the counter she pulled out the lighter before closing it and stepping away. She then walked through the archway completely and sat down the cup in front of Pat with a smile, receiving quiet thanks from the lady, before turning to her mother and handing over the lighter. By now her father was standing next to her mother still wearing his coat, a sign that this was only a short visit, and laying a loving kiss to his wife's forehead after their brief conversation. Though they have been together for over twenty-five years now they still acted like love-struck teens, at least in Aurora's opinion. It was something she could admire since her generation was seriously lacking in the 'love forever' tidbit.

"Thank you, dear." Her mother then turned her attention to the client once more,"Okay, let's start shall we Mrs. Douthit?" And with that Aurora made her exit back into the kitchen.

She had seen enough seances to know the drill and she knew she was not needed or her mother would have said something beforehand. Closing her notebook and drinking the rest of her coffee in one go Aurora decided to head out for the evening before the sun set completely. Grabbing her bag, a simple black beat-up satchel, from the back of the chair she then placed her belongings into before heading off to the front door. Her jacket and shoes awaited her there. To be polite she walked through the other door so she wouldn't bother the session in the room over, being respectful to the grieving, hopeful, Mrs. Douthit. Her father's office set on the left of her now, the first room from the entryway, with both doors open to reveal him slumped over some paperwork on his desk. He was searching for something. _Must be why he came home_ , thought Aurora.

"Hey, dad," Aurora called out to him and in return, her father turned around to smile at her. His dark brown, normally styled in a comb-over, hair appearing to be messier than usual. She could tell something was bothering him, or at least on his mind, but knew better to not poke him with questions. He was the kind of man that would tell you when he was ready.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" She fought the urge to roll her eyes at that. A nickname he chose for her so long ago that it was now stuck despite her being twenty-two, an adult in the eyes of everyone else. Bending down she slipped on her basic black high top converses and tighten the laces while talking.

"I'm going to head out for a bit," she stood up and slipped her thin black cropped jacket off the coat rack to put it on."Don't worry I'll be home before it gets too late, probably before nine." She reassured him. With people going missing and this being the Murder Capital of the World she knew her parents were always concerned about her well being. So ever since they moved here, seven years ago now, Aurora made it a point to not stay out extremely late or hang out with 'dangerous' people. Not that she 'hung out' with that many people to begin with, not since her close friend vanished a couple years back...

After giving another smile to her father and saying their 'laters and be safe' mantra, Aurora stepped out into the brisk summer air and down the steps of the front porch. Santa Carla's weather is odd, for it could be sweaty hot during the mid-day and then shivering cold during the night, so naturally, it was normal to see people wear light coats and sweaters when out-and-about after six. While shoving her hands into her jacket pockets she made her way down the suburban street to the pier a few blocks away from where the boardwalk was located. It would most likely be swarmed with bodies roaming around to ride rides, game, drink, shop, you name it- despite it not even being night yet. Just another thing that Aurora had come to understand about this place; Santa Carla is indeed a strange interesting town and though lots of people go missing practically on a daily basis the tourists just never stop coming.

Aurora thought back to the different insistence that still boggles her mind about this place while craning her head back to look up to the multi-colored sky- due to dusk slowly rearing its head, her eyes staring but not really seeing. Aurora chose not to pay attention completely as her feet guided her down a path she was all too familiar with, using her peripheral view to make sure to stay on the sidewalk. The small rhythm of her bag hitting her left hip along with her shoes tapping on the sidewalk not even distracting her as her mind rolled over the bizarre, mostly morbid, life here. Sure, a big portion of the cases are 'missing people' but there have been incidents of full-out slaughter victims. As if a pack of wild animals got a hold of them. And it might be because of the family business- where death and supernatural are a normal thing, or her own thought process, but Aurora actually found all of it interesting. She knew that thought alone must appear morbid but she could care less. To her, it was almost like a dark detective, murder case based, novel. She couldn't help but also think to herself that it would be cool to possibly write a story loosely based on Santa Carla. _I could change it up a little, make it more supernatural- maybe werewolves, now that would be pretty cool._

Suddenly a honk sounded out and she stopped dead in her tracks before crossing the walkway. Just in time too as a nice sleek red convertible flew by. The passengers in the said car yelling out obscenities at her along with the whooping and hollering of excitement. _Teens, just idiotic teens,_ Aurora thought to herself. Glancing up she noted that they ran a red light in their hurry to go who knows where. _Most likely the boardwalk_. Crossing her arms, Aurora just knew that their reckless driving was not for some life and death situation but instead for some thrill-junkie-fun. _They would inevitably either get themselves killed or someone else with their negligent actions,_ came the thought as her hazel eyes watched the car vanish over a hill with a deadpanned expression. Not even affected by almost being hit or being screamed at. _Maybe_ _then they will learn their lessons of course if they are still alive afterward_.

..  
..

About ten minutes later her shoes made contact with the boardwalk and Aurora began to weave around the growing crowd. It wasn't extremely packed yet but it would be once the sun finally set, bringing the night to life. Aurora finally made it to her destination and onto the main beach after walking past a line-up of different stores, a few rides, and the occasional bundle of street rats lounging around. She didn't walk all the way out onto the sandy waves though but instead stood back right at the entry point, taking a seat next to the railing off of the walkway. Dragging her bag around she dug through it and pulled out her notebook and pencil. After turning to the previous page she had been writing on she flipped it to a blank page and begin to scribble. Her notebook didn't the only serve as a diary of sorts but also a sketch pad. In the end, it was just a notebook full of random crap: drawings and entries, just of whatever were on her mind at the time. Glancing at a couple cuddling together on the beach a few yards away. Aurora used what light was left to begin drawing their form as they huddled and used each other to lean on, a blanket pooling around them. A cute romantic scene to capture.

"Yo, what ya' drawing there?" Called a voice hovering over her which cut off her train of thought. Aurora leaned her head back in surprise to see a teenage boy, around fifteen Aurora assumed, come into view. His dirty blonde hair was styled up loosely she noted along with the color blue. _Blonde hair and blue eyes, such a common gene,_ she thought as she watches him just stare down at her with an open friendly expression. It wasn't often a stranger, a normal kid though his choice of clothing did come off odd, would start up a conversation with someone of the likes of her. Eyeing him a little longer Aurora eventually turned her eyes back to her page, thinking over if she should even respond. The drawing on the paper made the form of the couple but it wasn't anything super detailed yet just simple line strokes so far.

"Just scribbling," Aurora mumbled finally while placing some of her black bangs behind her ear before her hand continued the motion of sketching. "Nothing super amazing or anything." It had been awhile since she talked to a stranger that she wanted the confrontation but at the same time she wanted to shrug him off. Overall, it just felt awkward.

"What? Nothing super amazing? You gotta be kiddin' me cause that's some good art for some _scribble_."The excitement in the boy's voice caused Aurora to smile down at the paper, knowing he couldn't see it which made the action easier. The kid spoke his opinion so openly that it was refreshing. Especially nice that it wasn't negative remarks.

"Mm, you really think huh?"

"Oh yeah. You know with talent like that you could make comics." Now with that opinion she glanced up at him again, looking for a hint of sarcasm but found none. The kid seemed like a genuinely kind-hearted person but _her_ drawing _comics_? Now that was just silly. _But why comics?_ Aurora pondered to herself. An encouraging smile was sent her way in reply to her raised eyebrow-like-expression.

"What? I like comics, especially superhero ones." He answered her silent question. With that, he decided to lean away from the railing and walk around, down the short step to the sand, and that is when Aurora noticed the boy was not alone. An Alaskan Malamute walked closely beside him. All big and proud with its fluffy patterned mane. The dog was gorgeous."So, my name is Sam and this,"He gave his dog a pat," is Nanook." At the mention of his name, Nanook's tail swished, kicking up some sand. The sight was adorable and she wanted to state that verbally but instead of giving into that desire Aurora just placed her attention back to the drawing. An awkward minute passed and Aurora sighed as the pair of shoes that belong to Sam haven't moved.

"Do you always talk to strangers?"Her voice was soft, not stern or cold, just average with a touch of actual curiosity. Most people would avoid her for multiple reasons but mainly because of the supposed stereotype that sat metaphorically above her head. Announcing who she was without really knowing: the trouble maker. It wasn't Aurora's fault that most people that shared her title were total assholes: stealing, doing drugs, getting into fights, and breaking stuff. But s _he knew_ she was not some cold hearted, disrespectful, arrogant person and that was all that counted. Something this kid apparently could see or he just simply didn't care for his own safety. _If he keeps talking to strangers that look like me he just might get stabbed one day,_ she couldn't help but think that. In the end though, it didn't help the situation that her 'people skills' were lacking. To be clear, Aurora is not insecure of herself its more like she just never knew how to, well, be _normal_. What to say or what to do in some cases. In cases as simple as talking to a kid and his dog for example.

"Eh' not really but you don't seem like a 'stranger danger' kind of person." Sam seemed to shrug out then after a pause added,"Right?" This made Aurora chuckle softly mainly because of her own thoughts but the kid didn't need to know that. Seeing her giggle made Sam chuckle as well so it oddly broke the tension a little. "Besides," he continued. "I gave you my name and if you give me yours then we wouldn't really be considered strangers, right?" He had a point Aurora noted. _This kid just might be a smooth talker in the making_. _Girls his age better watch out when he starts to pursue the opposite sex_. Deciding it was harmless she informed him of her name.

"The names Aurora." This caused Sams face to scrunch up like he was holding back a laugh but It wasn't something new for her. Her name often brought out this kind of reaction. "I know, I know, odd name and what not."

"No, it's cool. Way more unique than mine." He chuckled once more while plopping down next to her. The atmosphere around him was like they were already best friends. He then tugged Nanook up against him, almost into his lap, with his arm resting around the dog's fluffy neck. Sam could see a light glisten in her eye at his action which made him arch a brow. "What?"

"Can I draw you just like that?"Her reply was quick. As if her personality shifted to an entirely different person in Sams opinion. He guessed she finally felt comfortable talking to him. That the awkward tension was now officially gone all because she wanted to draw him.

"Uh.." he blinked before smiling a little," Sure, why not?"

Flipping the page to a blank one she turned to face him completely then lifted her knee so her notepad could rest partially on it, she then began to sketch out his form. While drawing Sam and his Alaskan Malamute companion Aurora took the chance to get to know him more. He spoke about how he just moved here and of how he was going to meet up with his older brother for a concert in a few- said older brother was job hunting with their mom just behind her in the shopping area. Sam asked about Santa Carla and if it was _really_ the Murder Capital of the World at one point to which she responded with uncertainty so the subject shifted again. Eventually, they started talking about comics, something she never really took a lot of interest in but it was fun to talk about. In the end, she learned that Superman was his favorite hero, Nanook is practically his best friend, his parents are going through a divorce- the reason why they moved, and his grandfather might be an animal serial killer- what with his scary taxidermy hobby. About thirty minutes passed while all this took place until Aurora announced it was done, turning the pad around for Sam to see.

Excitement blossomed over his face as he leaned forward, staring closely at the drawing. "That's epic! I kinda wanna' ask if I can have it." He exclaimed and though it was not a direct question Aurora could just tell by the expression that he legitimately wanted it. She smiled at him before scribbling a signature at the bottom with a date stamp then she tore it easily from the spin, handing it over to the eager boy. "Wait you sure?" To be honest, it was her best drawing so far, in her opinion, so it made her want to keep it but seeing someone happy at her little pencil drawings won that battle with little effort. It also helped that she just knew he'd do more with the drawing then it would just by sitting around in her notebook.

She smiled at him softly."Yeah, I'm sure. I think it may be my best work yet so I want my first fan to have it, you know?" Aurora could tell he wanted to hug her by this point but knew it would be awkward to do so. Something she was grateful for because she and human contact didn't normally go together. Touching like that was an intimate action, one that people that just met each other shouldn't take part in, at least in her opinion. Instead, he took the outstretched drawing with ease, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks!"

"Heh, its no biggy. Just take good care of it 'kay?"

"Oh yeah, for sure! Just like I do with my comics." It was a silly way to reassure someone but Aurora could tell that what he said stood true, especially after their talk about his comic collection. Sam really liked them alright. Maybe if they met up again she would draw him a picture of Superman or something. Aurora had a feeling he'd _really_ like that.

By now the sun was touching the horizon, starting its slow trek to the other side of the world. Soon it'll be too dark to see without street lamps and moonlight, depending on the cloud cover anyways, as a guide. They both stood up and patted away the sand from their clothes in silence before Aurora placed her notepad away in her bag, securing it. She then leaned over and gave Nanook a pat on the head which earned her a tail wag. The dog was really pretty. She secretly hoped that she'd have the opportunity to draw him again someday. Standing up straight Aurora adjusted her bag and looked to the ocean passed Sams shoulder. She always found goodbyes to be kind of awkward.. just about like everything else.

"So, you should probably go find your brother what with it getting dark and all. The concert will be starting soon most likely too." She watched him adjust in her peripheral, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah but I doubt that he is missing my presence at the moment. I think I'll go check out the comic store you mentioned instead. See if they have an issue #14 of Batman." Aurora had mentioned the bookstore during their conversation earlier knowing since he was new to Santa Carla that he probably didn't know of its existence yet. Which it was evident she was right and that he was excited about the news. He was a cute kid she noted. Just like she hoped to draw Nanook again she hoped Santa Carla wouldn't taint his kind soul. Not that she wanted him to strut up to _just_ anybody because Santa Carla is full of dangerous people. Like the gangs. _He really needs to take safety precautions._

"Alright, you do that. I think I'll head home." Sam cocked his head, falling into eye line of Aurora's view, his expression questioning. "What?"

"You're really gonna' go home just when the boardwalk is supposedly most active? Why not ride some rides or catch the concert?" He motioned behind her where said concert would be, "You could come with me to the comic book store even. If you like too, I mean." It wasn't really Aurora's thing but she could see what he was doing. He was new in town, friendless, and saw a lonely girl sitting in the sand by herself. It was noticeable that Sam wanted to be friends but she was way too old for him really. She bet he didn't even know her age by just looking at her. For a twenty-two-year-old, she was often mistaken for seventeen or so. _Oh boy_ , she hoped this poor kid didn't think he stood a chance with her or something.

"I don't really stick around after dark, at least not for long." Aurora decided to state honestly while pulling her jacket closed with her hands, fiddling with the zipper that broke ages ago. "But I guess I can head to the bookstore with you for just a little bit." A smile started to blossom on the kid's face," But not for long, though." she repeated. With that agreement Sam was happy. So with Nanook at his side and Aurora on the opposite of Nanook, they began their journey to the bookstore that sat around the corner just as it officially became night. The boardwalk and all its glory flickering to life and shimmering brightly for everyone.

The bookstore came into view pretty quickly and looked just how Aurora remembered it; aisle lined up on both sides, books of multiple types covering the shelves, with the random assortment of people mingling around. Aurora had no doubt in her mind that the owners were passed out in the back like they normally were, stoned out of their minds, something that wasn't uncommon in Santa Carla. She wondered if the Frog brothers were around doing their parents job like normal too but she'd never know since just before they could step into the place, a taller man came strutting up to Sam, and locking his arm over the kid's shoulders. Immediately Aurora could tell that this man must be his older brother, Michael, and not because of appearances either since neither looked biologically related.

"Hey, Sam, who's the chick?" Michael asked while his blue eyes skimmed her up and down before locking with his little brothers, cocking a brow while smiling. Sam playfully shoved him away and fixed his bellowing over shirt, a smile on his face too. She knew Michael just checked her out and in her mind, she immediately felt she was not his type and on the contrary, he was probably not hers. Emphasis on _probably_ because she was uncertain. The list of boys she'd been with only counted up to three and that was back when she was still attending school. Don't get her wrong the guy was attractive with his sort of crooked smile and fluffy curled brown hair. He also didn't seem like the macho or arrogant type despite his athletic build which was nice but honestly, romance and dating are not on the forefront of Aurora's mind. Why she was even thinking about this led back to how she always thought about how other people saw her.

Compared to both of them she must look like one of the strange street rats of Santa Carla that they no doubtingly noticed by now. What with her messy semi-pixie-like short black hair, an overly large black shirt that practically cupped her butt that had unreadable white words plastered on it- her plain simple cropped black jacket hanging openly over that, and black leggings topped with of course her high-top converses. Her worn out black bag sitting on her left hip, the strap laying horizontal to the opposite shoulder.(Yes, all the black) Aurora's body type was not _womanly_ either which was one of the main reasons why she was mistaken to be younger all the time. She had no big breasts or large hips but instead a slim athletic build with average body parts. About the only thing else to add about her appearance was her smokey eye makeup that made her hazel eyes pop, the traditional gothic pale complexion that comes with not getting out much, along with a single kanji tattoo (meaning: dreams) on the back of her neck, right at her hairline. No piercings or a crazy amount of tattoos and no crazy hair color either. And just like everything else; Aurora accepted herself. This was her and that was that. She questioned herself yet again why Sam thought it was a good idea to approach her.

"This is Aurora, I met her at the beach." Aurora heard Sam mention with relaxed ease which brought her out of her mind and back to the subject at hand. "She drew me and Nanook," he pulled out the paper from his pocket which was only folded once to minimize the creases. "Check it out!"

"Whoa, you have some major talent." Michael complimented her openly as he eyed her work just like his brother did moments ago. He too seemed like a good person so by this point Aurora could take a guess that their mother is also kind. Maybe even their grandfather. Though, the taxidermy hobby, sorta business, thing being kind of a concern of hers since Aurora has a soft spot for animals.

"Anyways," Michael's spoke up again."The concert is up and going so lets head on over there." Sam folded the drawing up gently and placed it back before agreeing to which earned him a brotherly tap on the back. _Ah' sibling love_ , something Aurora never had. It was nice to see at least.

"You coming?" Asked Sam which she shook her head at while pulling her jacket closed again.

"No, I think I should head home," Sam looked like he wanted to protest but Michael pulled him into a brotherly half hug again. Drawing his attention away for a split second which Aurora used to her advantage. "I did tell my parents that I wouldn't stay out that long past dark, so.." she gave a shrug. "It was nice meeting you two. Maybe I will see you guys around?" They both agreed to that,"And Sam, try to not talk to too many strangers alright?" This gained her a chuckle along with a sheepish ' _Alright_ '. So with that, she turned around to leave, giving a small wave goodbye.

Walking away was awkward but not _as_ awkward as Aurora assumed it would be. Talking to anybody for the first time that was not some client, though that was mainly her parent's job, was just nerve wrecking for her period due to her poor people skills so it was to be expected. _At least it wasn't terrible_ , she thought. At the back of her head, she had a nagging suspension that they viewed her like any other weirdo in Santa Carla yet both of their genuine smiles questioned her thought process. They felt legit. Like perhaps they really wanted her to be friends with them, at least Sam did. Aurora couldn't tell with Michael but then again they just met right before she decided to leave. If they did become friends it would be the first people she would befriend since the loss of her best friend.

A prickling feeling shot up her spine to the base of her neck causing Aurora to stop in her absentminded walk just as a group of guys parted themselves to step around her. The effect instantly causing her eyes to come into focus as her heart kicked into a different gear, a fight or flight impulse igniting within her body. It was not hard for Aurora to take notice of all their eyes glancing at her, sizing her up as she stared ahead- scared to do anything else before they looking away indifferently. All except a set of pale blue piercing eyes. At this sensation, her body wanted to move yet her feet stayed planted the entire time that those set of eyes locked onto her hazel ones. Almost daring her to look at him directly. It was like time was barely ticking by up to the point he completely passed her. That's when everything came rushing back to normal, almost too fast as sound and movement now bombarded her senses.

Aurora's tense body shifted as she let out a breath she was unaware of holding the moment she stood by herself. Well, not _by herself_ completely as the place was packed but she felt alone at that moment. Despite the crowd filling in around her. _She knew them_. That was _the_ Lost Boys, a biker gang she knew of by hearsay and seeing them from a safe distance causing mischief, and in all her years living in Santa Carla, she had never been that close to them. She knew they were a group of 'dangerous' people so she avoided them. _But what the hell was that,_ her mind demanded. She never felt anything like that before. Like the feeling of her entire body seizing up as her heart tried to escape its confinements. The only thing that came even close to that feeling was when Aurora helped her mother work and even then it felt like an extremely different type of degree to _whatever_ the hell that was. To boot, it didn't even happen often. So rarely actually that she shrugged off those experiences as something logical. _That, that was not logical_ , her mind retorted back. _That was something else. Something dangerous..._

Pulling her jacket closed yet again Aurora eventually began to walk but her senses were on high alert. It was like the hair on the back of her neck was legitimately standing on end. And the entire time Aurora walked the streets home she never felt alone. It was like those piercing blue eyes were watching her, continuing to stay in the forefront of her mind, dancing on the back of her lids every time she blinked as if seeing into her soul. Aurora had a bad feeling, a feeling that this would not be the only time she'd come face to face with the Lost Boys, and the idea alone frighten her.

* * *

Please leave a review about what you think so far! I'd really appreciate the feedback~


End file.
